It's Not Over
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: *Deadliest Catch* Three years ago Nicole left Jake Anderson with no explination. When she comes back, Junior sees this as a second chance to be with the woman he loves. When Junior finds out why Nicole left will he be able to forgive her for hurting him?
1. She's Coming Home

"So she said, maybe and I said, 'I know you and I know you want to do this and if I knew you didn't want to do it, I would of never have asked you to come in the first place' and so she laughed and agreed." Mario explained to his fellow captains. Today was a big day for him. His oldest daughter, Nicole, finally said to him that she wanted to come on the boat. He has been waiting for this day ever since she showed interest in the boat when she was younger.

"Well I'm glad she decided to come. I miss the kid." Phil said.

"Yea. She's adorable and helpful." Andy said smiling.

"You wanna take her on your boat?" Mario asked Andy.

"I think you should keep her. We love her, but I don't think she wants to be confined inside all day." Jonathan said. Mario nodded. Jonathan was right. Nicole wanted to work on deck and she firmly stated that when he talked to her on the phone.

"I'm a bit worried though. She wanted to come out here as soon as possible and she jumped at the chance as soon as I mentioned it. She didn't even think about it." Mario said.

"Maybe she's just excited about it. I mean this is Nicole we are talking about. She always expressed her love for the boat since she was what? Ten?" Keith said.

"This is true. She does love that boat." Mario chuckled.

"When is she due to arrive?" Sig asked. Mario smiled.

"In two days. Why do you wanna get your boat all ready?" Mario asked with a chuckle.

"Of course I do." Sig got up and paid his tab. "I got a lot to do before I get to see Nicole once again. Knowing her she'll want to see everyone." Sig walked out of the Elbow Room with a smile on his face. The last time he saw Nicole was when she was about ten. It has been ten long years since he saw her and was excited to see her once again.

"Hey Sig . What's with the smile?" Matt asked Sig as Sig climbed onto the boat. Sig just smiled bigger.

"Mario just told me that Nicole is coming back and she is going to work on his boat." Sig announced.

"What? Little Nicole is coming back to Dutch? I can't believe it." Edgar said in shock. Sig chuckled.

"Yes after ten long years, Nicole will finally return. Its been too long since we actually seen her." Sig said and Edgar nodded in agreement.

"I miss her so much. I mean we finally get to actually see her again. Its been so long." Edgar said.

"Nicole is coming back?" Norman asked. Edgar smiled and nodded at him. Norman smiled. "I'm so happy now. I wonder if she still is adorable?" Edgar pushed his brother lightly.

"Of course she is! I mean she's what twenty now? I bet she's hot." Edgar chuckled.

"Hello? Who is this Nicole you two are gushing over?" Matt asked.

"You don't remember her Matt?" Edgar asked him.

"No. Why should I?" Matt asked.

"Nicole is Mario's daughter." Edgar explained. Matt nodded his head. "She used to come by a lot when she was younger and I've grown fairly attached to her. She's a great kid. Remember she used to follow you around." A huge smile then came upon Matt's face.

"I remember her now. Cute kid." Matt said.

"I wonder why she got up and left though in the first place." Sig pondered.

"Who are we talking about?" Nick asked as he walked out onto the deck. Everyone looked at him smiling.

"Mario's oldest daughter." Nick's eyes widened.

"Nicole?" The guys nodded at Nick's question. "Did you tell Junior yet?"

"No we didn't. Why?" Edgar asked.

"No reason. I was just wondering. You know what I'll go tell him." Nick said as he made his way down into the galley. "Hey Jake you got a minuet?" Jake looked at Nick.

"Yea." Jake sat down and Nick sat across from him. They were silent for a few minuets.

"Nicole's coming back." Nick told him. Jake felt the color drain from his face when he heard that.

"How do you know this?" Jake asked trying to hold his tears back.

"Sig told us. He was with Mario before and Mario told Sig he finally convinced Nicole to come back." Jake looked at Nick. "Jake I know you don't like talking about her after everything that happened." Jake wiped his eyes as Nick continued. "From what Sig said, she jumped at it. She wanted to come out here as soon as possible."

"How long till she comes?" Jake asked.

"Two days Jake." Nick stood up. "I think you should talk to her. I know you two still care for each other."

"How do you know she still cares about me? She was the one who got up and left. She told me she was never coming back." Jake whispered the last part. It hurt him to think about that day. Nick smiled at Jake.

"I could see it in here eyes when I saw her leaving. I know she didn't want to leave, but for reasons we don't know she left. I'd say to give her hell, but I think you should do the right thing Jake and talk to her." Nick walked out of the galley leaving Jake alone.

"I cant believe it. She said she was never coming back again." Jake finally let the tears fall from his eyes. "She hurt me so bad and now she's coming back. This is a second chance for me and I'm not gonna let her get away again."

_She had her reasons and I really couldn't blame her  
But I'd grown accustomed to having her near  
Just when I thought I couldn't wait any longer  
She called to tell me what I wanted to hear_

_(She said she's coming home)  
Seems like it's been forever  
(She's had her time alone)  
We'll finally be together  
(She said she's coming home)  
I guess she's tired of making it on her own  
She said she's coming home_

_I know she told me that it wouldn't be forever  
She'd be back but she couldn't say when  
Now the time has finally come and it's no secret  
I can't wait to start all over again_

_(She said she's coming home)  
Seems like it's been forever  
__(She's had her time alone)  
We'll finally be together  
(She said she's coming home)  
I guess she's tired of making it on her own  
__She said she's coming home_

_- She's Coming Home - Restless Heart_


	2. Stolen Away on 55th and 3rd

**Two Days Later**

She had short brown hair, curvy hips and a smile on her face. A smile that hid worry. She fixed the scarf on her neck as she walked down the all too familiar dock. Its been three years since she was last here and those memories were still fresh in her mind. She sighed and picked up her bag and made her way past the all too familiar boats. She prayed no one would notice that she had finally arrived. She just wanted to go to the Bella Amore and lock herself in a stateroom until they left to go fishing. "Nicole!" Nicole sighed, but when she looked up she couldn't help, but smile.

"Hey good looking." She said as she climbed up onto the Time Bandit. Once on, she hugged Andy. "I've missed you." She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Look at you. All grown up." Nicole smiled more.

"Its been too long Andy." She said.

"Is that Little Nikki?" Nicole turned around and saw Jonathan. She broke away from Andy and hugged Jonathan. "Its been way to long Nicole." He stepped back and looked at her. "Look at you all grown up. You're still pretty as ever." Nicole blushed and giggled.

"Thanks Jonny boy. It was nice seeing you two. I'll see you around" She said as she hopped back onto the dock and walked towards the Bella Amore. She finally arrived to the boat and her breath caught in her throat. Docked next t the Bella Amore was the Northwestern. Nicole quickly climbed onto the Bella Amore and ran inside to the galley.

"Welcome home kid!" Mario said as he hugged his oldest daughter. "How was your flight?" Nicole nodded.

"It went smoothly. When are we gonna cast off?" Nicole asked. Mario smiled.

"Not for awhile. Anxious to get out of here?" Mario asked and Nicole nodded. "Well I'll let you get settled in." Mario showed Nicole the stateroom she would be in.

"Thanks Dad." Nicole said as she hugged her dad and went to get acquainted with her new room. Mario smiled and went up to the wheelhouse.

"Hey Mario you in here?" Mario looked up and saw Sig Hansen.

"I'm up here. How are things?" Mario asked his good friend.

"Pretty good. Where is Nicole?" Mario pointed at the stairs and Sig went down them to the galley and was greeted by a beautiful voice.

"_I love you. I loved you all along and I miss you. Far away from far to long._" Sig then saw Nicole. Her hair was short now and she had curvy hips. She spun around and smiled, but jumped and screamed when she saw Sig. "Holy shit Sig. You scared me." she said as she hugged him.

"Nicole to see you again." Sig took step back and looked at her. "God you're beautiful." Nicole blushed at Sig's comment and smiled at him.

"Thanks Sig. What have you been up to?" Nicole asked.

"Captaining the Northwestern." Sig looked at her and frowned. "Really though how are you?" He asked her seriously. Nicole looked at him and fixed her scarf on her neck.

"I'm fine Sig. I'm just glad I'm here now. I can finally do what I wanna do now." Nicole said as she smiled. Sig smiled back and hugged her again.

"You wanna come say hi to everyone on my boat? They are all anxious to see you." Nicole smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go." Nicole turned around. "Dad I'm going to the Northwestern for awhile!"

"Alright Nicole! Have fun!" She heard her dad yell. Sig grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Northwestern.

Matt was working with Edgar on deck and when he stood up and looked over at the dock and saw someone with Sig. "Who's that?" Matt asked. Edgar looked up and a smile crept onto his face when he saw who it was.

"Nicole!" Edgar yelled as he jumped off the deck to go hug her.

"Wow I can't believe it. She's so beautiful." Matt said. Norman nodded in agreement. Nick looked over and saw Nicole. He was thankful that Jake was inside doing other things, but he knew once Nicole came on deck Jake would eventually see her and he just hoped everything would be alright between the two.

"I missed this boat so much!" Nicole yelled as she hopped onto the boat. "Its been forever." Nicole chuckled.

"So nice to see your pretty face Nicole." Matt said as he hugged her. Nicole hugged him back. After Matt let go Norman hugged her.

"Hey Norman." She said.

"I miss you." Norman said to her. Nicole smiled at him.

"I missed you too Norman." He let go of her and she saw Nick. She started to feel a little uncomfortable when her Nick made eye contact. She knew that Nick knew what happened between her and Jake, but this was the first time she ever was around him after the incident

"I bet you are starving Nicole." Edgar said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the galley.

"Well I am hungry and what not." she said as they reached the galley. Edgar looked at her.

"You got one more person to say hello to." Edgar said.

"Oh and who would that be?" Nicole asked as she fixed her scarf again.

"You keep doing that." Edgar said.

"Doing what?" Nicole asked.

"Fixing your scarf." Edgar said. Nicole bit her lip.

"So who do I still have to meet?" She said trying to get off the subject. Edgar smiled.

"Junior!" Edgar yelled. "Come meet Nicole!" A few seconds later Nicole came face to face with Jake. When Jake saw her he froze. It been three long years since he last saw Nicole. She looked into her eyes and he had to tell himself to breath. He felt his heart race when he saw her and he felt like how he did when he met her for the first time.

_It's like the first time I saw you, you do me that way  
What should I say?  
See you here standin', and I am afraid I might get in the way  
I never thought I would see you again  
How have you been?  
Do you remember I mean everything?_

_Stolen Away on 55th and 3rd - Dave Matthews Band_


	3. It's Not Over

"Nicole I'm gonna make you something to eat. I'll surprise you. Jake this is Nicole. Be nice to her." Edgar said as he slipped away to go cook something for Nicole. The two stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Long time no see." Nicole said finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Yea." was all Jake could say to her.

"How have you been?" Nicole said as she looked down.

"Pretty good. How about you? Last time I heard you were seeing someone." Jake said. Nicole could hear the sadness in his voice. Nicole looked at him and she fixed her scarf for a third time that day.

"I'm doing good and he's gone Jake. I…I had to leave him." She said. Jake looked at her.

"What do you mean by 'had to leave him' Nicole?" Jake asked looking into her eyes. Nicole bit her lip.

"Nothing. Forget about it Jake. I'm fine now. That's all that matters." Jake decided not to push it. He knew how Nicole worked. She hated being pressured into confessing things, but deep down he wanted to know why she had to leave him.

"So how long are you here for?" he asked her. Nicole couldn't help but smiled and Jake couldn't help but smile as well. It's been a long time since he saw Nicole's smile and it wasn't until then that he realized how much he missed it.

"I'm actually joining my dad's boat." she said.

"Really? So, uh…I guess you'll be around a lot more." Jake said suddenly finding it hard to talk to Nicole.

"I guess I will be." Nicole said with a chuckle.

"Come eat Nicole! I made us something you like!" Edgar yelled. Nicole walked to the galley and went to eat with Edgar. Jake watched her and smiled. He turned around and saw Nick standing there.

"So did she come back begging for your forgiveness?" Nick asked.

"No actually. She told me she was joining her dad's boat. She's changed since I last saw her." Jake stated.

"Yea she has. You still love her don't you?" Jake looked down and nodded at Nick's question. Nick sighed. "You should tell her Jake. Don't let her get away again because you may never get another chance again."

"I know. I never thought I'd see her again and now here she is. I feel like she came back in my life for a reason. She hurt me so bad and I thought I'd be angry with her when I saw her, but now…now I want her back." Jake said. Nick placed a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"If you love her, go get her before she flies away again." Jake smiled at what Nick said and when he walked into the galley his ears were greeted with Nicole's laughter.

"So then I tell Kait, 'Kait, mommy needs you outside' and she goes to the backdoor and opened it and the bucket of water fell on her." Nicole laughed harder. "It's an old prank to pull, but it was hilarious." Nicole said as she laughed more. Edgar looked over to see Jake looking at Nicole smiling. Nicole finally calmed down and Edgar took her plate.

"Junior, why don't you take Nicole outside." Edgar suggested. Jake grabbed Nicole's hand and lead her out onto the deck. Once outside Jake hugged her and held her tight and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry." Nicole finally said. "I'm sorry for hurting you and leaving you." Nicole felt Jake take in a shaky breath. "I never wanted to leave you, but

"Can we start over?" Jake asked her. Nicole smiled.

"I didn't think you wanted to start over. I thought you still hated me for leaving." Nicole confessed as she let some tears falls. Jake tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you Nicole Katherine." Jake let his lips fall onto hers. He missed how her lips felt on his. The two broke apart and the two had there foreheads together. "So do you think we can start over?" Nicole smiled at Jake's question.

"You mean it Jake. Do you really wanna start over?" Nicole asked not believing it.

"If I didn't want to I would of never asked." Jake said laughing. "I do wanna start over with you Nicole." Nicole nodded.

"I do want to start over too." Nicole said.

"I knew this wasn't over between us Nicole. I wanna do it right this time around too. I don't want to lose you again. I'm seeing this as a second chance an I'm not letting you fly away from me like you did last time." Nicole smile at Jake and kissed him again.

"I'm so happy you wanna give me a second chance Jake. I didn't think you would give me one." Nicole said as she cried. Jake smiled.

"I know we are taking it slow, but I want you to be honest with me. I need to know something that has been bothering me for the longest time." Jake said.

"Anything for you." Nicole said as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Why did you leave in the first place? I mean we had a good relationship. We didn't fight, or nothing and it's not like you to get up and leave." Nicole froze when she heard Jake ask that question. She knew she had to tell him. She backed up and looked him in the eyes.

"Jake I left because I was scared. I didn't know what to do." She started.

"Why were you scared?" he asked.

"Jake. I was pregnant."

_I was blown could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense  
I've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that._

_I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find  
I'll blow it away, blow it we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around _

_It's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me,But you're the only one  
It's not over._

_- It's Not Over - Daughtry_


End file.
